worlds_of_briftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dual Pentumvirate
The Dual Pentumvirate is mostly composed of the most powerful beings and races known, battling amongst themselves for the fate of the multiverse. When a member of one Pentumvirate dies, their rival also dies. The Pentumvirate of Good The pentumvirate of good is composed of five basic universal powers, each one corresponding to a dimension, and having a main rival in the Pentumvirate of Chaos. The Pentumvirate of Good is mainly focused on the preservation of trans-universal order. However, they are doomed to fail eventually, as the universe winds down into unavoidable anarchy. Brift Brift is the embodiment of the trans-universal order, and is the creator of reality itself. Brift pertains to all of reality, and the nemesis of Brift is the Un-named Blackness. Currently in the Realm of Amon The Ancient Lights The ancient lights are a group of celestial beings resembaling stylized beams of metal. At one end, there is a crystal that outputs different kinds of radiation. The most common class of them only vary in color and all output electromagnetic light. They pertain to the 5th dimension, and their nemesis is the Son of the Un-named Blackness. Currently in the skies of the Universe of the Katineth The Plantæ The Plantæ are a void-dwelling race of telepathic plants, which are the most benevolent and kind of any race. They pertain to the 4th dimension, their nemesis being the Time Wyrm. Nyæ Nyæ is a fourth dimensional entity which is the embodiment of fire. She is genetically the last of the Realm Masters, and so plays a large part in the preservation of old and wise cultures. Raised by angels and made immortal by Brift, has experienced three different ages of Legoworld history, as well as being the only being in all creation that will survive the ultimate destruction of the universe (talked about on the main page). She is allied with the EnderKind. She pertains to the 3rd dimension, choosing to help those weaker than her, being so full of compassion. Her nemesis is the Patchwork Man. Currently in the Pagoda of Night. Raava Raava was the champion of the 2nd dimension, and like her nemesis, when she is brought to the lowest strength she spreads out into all 2nd dimension worlds, recollecting into great minds and eventualy into herself. However, her death gives her nemesis Vaatu the ability to trigger a Purge, which destroys everything outside of a Nursery Universe/Binder, or a Walled Garden. Killed along with Vaatu during the Akakal migration. The Pentumvirtate of Chaos The pentumvirate of chaos is composed of five basic universal powers, each one corresponding to a dimension, and having a main rival in the Pentumvirate of Good. The Pentumvirate of Chaos is mainly focused on the Destruction and obliteration of all known. They will ultimately succeed, their will being the natural course of time. The Un-named Blackness An ancient evil of unknowable power, the puppet master behind every foul thing that ever happened. Let in by the Katineth's experimenting with the boundaries of reality, and ultimately defeated by the Illunaki, leaving behind the Ruby Tablet. Pertains to all reality, along with its nemesis, Brift. Currently imprisoned in an impenitrable cage in the Realm of Amon, from which it orchestrates the rest of the Pentrumvirate of Chaos, despite not being able to manifest physically. The Son of the Un-named Blackness An elderich abomination, described by the insane who survived him as a massive being cloaked in black smoke with steel claws the size of mountains and crimson eyes akin to lasers. Can survive in the void, the void being its natural habitat. Big enough to not fit into any one universe. Pertains to the 5th dimension, along with its nemesis, the Ancient Lights. Currently trapped in a black hole around which the Katineth's planet orbits. The Time Wyrm A temporal echo of the Oraborous, a massive serpent that when it consumes a universe, it never existed. Pertains to the 4th dimension, along with its nemesis, the Plantæ. Currently trapped in a void iron cage in the Time Vortex, which can only be unlocked by the 4th dimensional keystone. The Patchwork Man The patchwork man is basically The Garbage Man, only the patchwork man always retains a humanoid shape, and only integrates an object if he is willing. He can survive through a single atom of himself or anything that was part of him if the rest is destroyed, which would find more things to fuse with. He pertains to the 3rd dimension, along with his nemesis, Nyæ. Currently sealed in a crystal casket, at the bottom of the Kath ocean in the Universe of the Katineth, kept in an eternal sleep by the combined telepathic efforts of the Plantæ. Vaatu Vaatu was a kyte-like being with decorative swirls, who can shoot beams of vatuvian energy out of his eye. If he dies, then he spreads throughout the 2nd dimensional universes, eventually recollecting after eons in the Tree of Time. Pertained to the 2nd dimension, along with his nemesis Raava. killed when the Akakals left reality. Category:Other